1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gardening and, more particularly, to lawn maintenance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Garbage bags are disposable bags, which are typically made out of plastic, but can also be made out of cloth, used to contain trash. The material of garbage bags causes the opening of a garbage bag to be flimsy and collapsible unless it is placed in a container, such as a garbage can, with the sides of the bag being stretched over the lip of the container. Even when stretched over the lip of the container, a garbage bag does not always stay in place, falling into the bottom of the container, especially when something heavy is placed in the bag. In addition, the container with the garbage bag must be moved in order to fill the garbage bag or the bag itself must be lifted out of the container and moved, which often results in tears to the bag allowing the trash just collected to fall out of the bag and requiring it to be again collected.
If a garbage bag is not stretched over a lip of a container to keep it open, a garbage bag must be reopened each time it is to be used. This often results in dropping trash which was meant to be deposited in the bag on the ground or the inability to carry as much due to the need to keep one hand free to hold the bag open while placing trash in the bag.